


Practise Makes Perfect

by Hagrid_Hair



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Because there aren't enough Ryan fics and I need some, F/M, Family Drama, One Shot, Relationship Goals, Short One Shot, Small fluff, dinner date, meet the parents, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagrid_Hair/pseuds/Hagrid_Hair
Summary: VERY short one shot.Because there aren't enough Ryan Haywood fics and I'm sick of people asking ME when I'm having a baby, I decided to put the two together.No warnings apply however there is suggestive content. ;)





	Practise Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and by no means intended to insult or offend any readers or any of the AH/RT gang. Purely for fun. May turn into a series of one shots at some point, however I make no promises! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

You breathed a sigh as you walked through the front door and slipped off your heels, the soft carpet under your toes a welcome relief. You hung up your coat and wandered into the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine alongside a diet coke and rejoining Ryan in the living room, handing him his drink and curling up beside him.

 “I am so sick of being asked when we’re having a baby,” you sighed in exasperation, resting your head against your boyfriend's shoulder as his arm snaked around you.

 

 

You'd spent the evening with your family, who deemed it appropriate to ask when you'd be starting a family at every available moment. You wouldn't have minded - it _had_ been three years, after all - but their constant pestering put so much unnecessary pressure on you, and it was almost putting you off the idea entirely.

“Would it really be so bad to start trying?” Ryan asked hesitantly, rubbing your arm affectionately, and you looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you serious?” You sat yourself back up so you could look at him properly. “We’re hardly in a position to have a baby. I mean, we'd need a new place for a start, and then there's the whole being unmarried thing. And work, I’d have to give up my job and I’m just not sure I'm ready for any of that-”

Your nervous rambling was cut off when Ryan gave you a gentle kiss, his hands coming up to cup your face as he pulled away and smiled warmly.

“It’s alright if you're not ready, sweetheart. We've got all the time in the world to figure it out,” he brushed his lips against yours in a tender kiss, and suddenly all your anxieties disappeared.

That was the thing about Ryan, he had the incredible ability to calm your inner storms. You knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with this man. You knew you wanted to have children and grow old with him. It was just that your lives were so hectic right now, you weren't sure you were ready to share him just yet, especially when your time together was already so limited.

“I may not be ready to start popping out kids just yet,” you murmured, a naughty idea formulating, “but I suppose there's no harm in practising.”

Ryan’s eyes darkened as they met yours, his lips twitching as his eyebrow raised suggestively. “Oh, but of course. _'Practise makes perfect_ '...as the saying goes...”

His voice made your spine tingle, and you eagerly pulled him closer and kissed him again, this time more forceful, demanding. You may not be ready for children just yet, but you were definitely going to make the most of practising the method.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Look at this guy. LOOK. AT. HIM. He knows exactly what he's doing and I am totally here for it. <3 


End file.
